The Couch
by Allie122
Summary: A lot of things Tend to happen on a couch right? Multiple pairings and shippings puppy and puzzle a given :) I will take request as well please read and review thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**The couch**

**Domino city home to Yugi Mutou and his couch.**

**Think about it a lot of stuff tends to happen on the couch ;)**

**Okay so first fan fic let's go ~runs out on stage~**

**So hi my name is Allie this will be my first fanfic and now before I get into it I will tell you I am 15 now. I am not good with grammar and I hate to use periods so sorry I bow and apologize in advance(but of course I will use them for you guys ^-^). Now this fanfiction is going to have ships from as far as the eye can see. The order will depend on you reviewers (any review is also welcomed) so i would love to hear what you want to read. (has to be from Yu Gi Oh) ANY type of ship is welcomed (even Tristan and Pegasus cause that legit ship kinda funny and cool haha. I may not ship it but gosh that will be a funny chapter) now there will be smut and yaoi just have to figure out where haha. this will be the only chapter I really will go all out with this long paragraph deal (cause 1. first fic gotta apologize 2. I want yall to know whats going on) I know I blow right past these things and get to the story. Any who thank for listening and just hope you laugh a little and enjoy it.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING T.T (even the story is questionable soooo cheesy lol) _**

* * *

**The Couch Chapter 1: introductions **

We are going to start with a normal day at school for our little friends.

"AHHH COME ON YUG LET ME WIN ONCE"Joey yelled

Joey Wheeler one of Yugi's bully turned best friend. A tall fiery blonde, with that light honey brown eyes, mostly known by his blonde mop top hair. Second tallest in the small group of friends. Watching on the side as always Tristan Taylor, Joey's friend since middle school he has brown hair gelled into a into a point. Not much to be said he is a supporter, a bully turned friend always sporting a long brown coat and a white button down underneath except at school and always on the side watching Yugi beat Joey at the fun complicated game of "Duel monsters" though funny to watch he doesn't play much. They all were waiting for the teacher it was english class and everyone was gathered around Joey and Yugi's desk laughing as Joey stomped his feet in between the desks.

"Come on Joey don't make me call the waaambulance" Tristan Chuckled

"SHADDUP! I JUST WANNA WIN ONCE"

"Tristan please stop pestering him" Ryou said hoping to stop a fight from commencing

Ryou Bakura a short, white-haired, doe eyed boy who was from Britain, Yugi befriended him not to long after he came to Domino High. Both liking Duel Monsters they became the best of friends and not to mention the millenium ring he had and like Yugi who had the millenium puzzle that supposedly held the soul of the Great Pharaoh Atem. Ryou's was said to have the power to steal souls. but it never dawned on either of the two to try anything they just liked wearing it because both were gifts. Yugi from his Grandpa, Ryou his father

" Joey it goes against my rules to just let you win, how else are you going to get better?"

that's when they heard laughing it was Tea Gardner Yugi's friend since elementary school taller than Yugi, a petite girl with just before the shoulder length hair nice and caring about her friends who were on the same rock slab as family. A caretaker if you would,wants to be a dancer and go to america as well.

"Joey how are you going to learn if you don't lose?" she said chuckling a little

"but I'm not getting any better" Joey stomped around.

"cause you don't use strategy" Yugi said having fun watching his friend throw a fit.

Yugi Mutou is a 5.1 dueling genius, he loves all type of games and is the smallest in the group including his hair which screws gravity and stands tall which has five points that has a magenta color around that he gets from his lovely mother (Mrs. Mutou who's in america at the moment) and in the middle is black. In front he has blonde bangs that are longer on the right than on the left which are shorter,his eyes are light purple and rounded. while joey was trying to get a rematch with yugi and wasn't paying attention when he ran into Seto Kaiba.

'_oh shit' _Joey thought as he moved away

"what are you doing mutt" Seto said annoyed as usual

"whaddaya say bastard!" Seto looked down at him

"well considering how you look and act like a dog! I thought up a little nickname for you"

This asshole here is the Seto Kaiba taller than Tristan the boy towers over everyone literally looking benevolently down at everyone with his cold sapphire eyes. and his evil little smirk that kills puppies,oh and that he has a giant company and blah blah blah (I think you all may know.)

"He reminds me of a golden retriever in more ways than one."

Bakura a tall white haired,that by the way touched the back of his neck. black eyes, looks like a thief ,untrustworthy, childish bully who can't do anything but bother our small group of friends and is very proud of that very fact.

"move you're in my way mutt!"

Joey of course couldn't hold his temper and yelled some choice words right as the teacher walked in.

"Joey Wheeler come to me after class is over. I am calling your father this is the last time you will be acting up in my class again young man"

"Great" Joey said, for the second time he thought to himself _'oh shit, just my luck'._

The teacher was right in front of Joey now yelling and preaching. Kaiba had taken his seat and so had Bakura who made it a habit to pull Ryou's hair.( which Ryou's hair is mid back which he seriously thought of cutting because of Bakura)

"Mr. wheeler are you listening" he said red in the face

Joey just nodded and continued listing to the "wah wah wahs" as the teacher continued with his little lecture. After all was said and done Joey took his seat and began to pout thinking about being grounded again from everything but school.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++After School++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Everyone was outside waiting at the gate for Joey to get out of detention. Playing card games and doing homework while they waited.

"JOEY!"

he was looking down holding his bag under his arm he looked to be talking to someone on the phone.

"sorry Yug I gotta go home" he looked happy and himself

"oh ok do you mind if we walk with you?"

"a little I'm kinda grounded for eternity"

he gave Yugi a sad smile but perked right back up

"well I will see you guys tomorrow"

he began to run home_ 'I hope joey will be ok'_ Joey never showed signs of letting a grounding stop his smile or being so happy around his friends, but it still worries Yugi cause Joey still gets in to fights cause of the gang he was in. So when he walks home so most of the time everyone goes with him, or at least Tristan goes. The reason Yugi is so close to him because Joey is very strong and happy and not to mention he also puts all his heart into the cards but uses 0 strategy. (which gets him into trouble XD. Personally I think it's a good trait but its bad at the same time.) He wouldn't give joey up for the rarest trading card in the world ( which is seriously important!). Yugi smiled and thought back to the time Joey tossed his puzzle piece into the school pool and then how Yugi protected him from those guys it seemed like yesterday to him how they had been bully and bullied to best friends in a matter of moments it was fun to think about.

"what are you thinking about with that "happy-go-lucky" look on your face?" Tea asked bringing Yugi back _'wait when did 'Ryou and Tristan leave?' _

" just thinking about how me and Joey became friends"

"really"she laughed

"I remember used to scare Tristan and him off I still do sorta" she said throwing her arms above her head

as they walked reminiscing on the past the time passed quickly. Tea's house was right before Yugi's so they said their goodbye's and Tea went into the two-story house. the sun was starting to set and he needed to stop by a craft shop to get glue for the recent puzzle he had just finish of the dark magician "maybe I shouldn't it's getting late" he said out loud and began to head home hearing the bell ring Grandpa Mutou came running out.

"hello what can I do for you today?'' he was holding a bunch of boxes covering his face

"need some help grandpa?" Yugi asked dropping his bag and running to help his Grandpa anyways.

" thank you Yugi why are you home so late?"

"Joey got detention, so we all waited on him after school and then we didn't really hurry home"he said walking to the display table and setting the boxes down.

"well dinner is ready just go and heat it up. I was invited to play a game with the Guys, are you ok alone"

though Solomon didn't like leaving his grandson alone, he knew Yugi wasn't a little kid anymore (though people's beliefs say otherwise). Solomon of corse,Yugi's grandfather sported the spiky sharp-looking blonde bangs before anyone else did. In his digging and exploring days when he found the millenium puzzle in pharaoh Atem's tomb which he gave to Yugi. ( the introductions are done for now)

"I will be fine Grandpa" Yugi said happily

he took his the puzzle off and set it on the table and went to warm up his dinner leaving Solomon thinking about when he grew up so quickly. He grabbed his coat and left Yugi to do what Yugi did. Which at the moment was watching the card game channel which there was an intense Duel Monsters game occurring. Duel Monsters in Domino was a very big deal and it was a fun game to and became real with Kaiba corp's dueling arena (one thing Seto is good for is making Duel monsters even better) and the effects makes it feel like the monsters are real. (that why sometime people get hurt in the game it is not just for dramatic effect.) _'some arenas are so amazing' _Yugi thought watching the card game unfold

"you just cheated" one of the players said

almost knocking his drink over at the surprise,when there was a knock at the door.

"COMING" he yelled

getting up and running to the door when he unlocked the door and opened it up a shadow he had glowing eyes and the eye of ra on his forehead when he fell forward on top of Yugi.

"what the?! Hey get off!" He said struggling under him.

* * *

**Welp that's the first chapter it just the introductions and descriptions of all the characters (if you are new to the Yugioh fandom i suggest you look up the characters and of course read more fanfiction about them) along with a cliffhanger ;p. First fanfiction. It was a while ago, that I got this idea about a story about a couch and couples I mean a lot of stuff happens on a couch so why not. I don't exactly know where this will go truthfully. If you need anything explained then just PM me and I promise I will check the reviews and comments. I also going to try to keep it as original with slight changes here and there. I love the duel monsters so i think keeping true to that story line. I have not watched the anime or anything really since I was 8. I have wikied alot just in this chapter alone so if I get something wrong tell me. I also want to make the yami's and hikari's different from each other (I don't like how people are like oh its just a taller or just a tan Yugi) so they look kinda alike they are still different so im doing that as well (it might just be me).**

**... 0-0 ...After rereading and editing. im really sorry how cheesy this is it will get better i promise thank you for reading my chapter. I can't wait to hear from you guys hope you laughed a little while reading until next time **


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY! SO! I have no clue where I am going. This is going to be an au considering how i have written it haha. I would like to thank my 2 reviewers **

**Princess Ariel lover 876 and Dancing Elf who commented good things YAY. anything that needs to be explained just pm me or comment either way thank you for reading chapter 2 of The Couch.**

**King of Games: Allie DOES NO OWN YU GI OH (even the story is questionable)**

**Allie: Hey! (always wanted to do that thing where the author talks to the characters haha i see it everywhere. i think its funny to haha)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Yami**

' _what tha' _I struggled trying to Push him off, finally getting him off me. I sat up and looked over at him, he had blonde bangs and pieces shooting through his hair. the outlining of his hair was maroon,black in the middle, he had sharp features and not to mention his pale skin. His cloths consisted of a black hoodie a red graphic t-shirt and,black skinny jeans. Yugi didn't have an idea of what to do with the stranger who was now passed out in his doorway.

"Hey!" I smacked his cheek leaving a faint pink mark on his cheek

" wake up" I began to pull on his cheeks and shaking stranger groaned his voice low and sleepy

"ow" he said pulling a hand to his face " I jumped back at his movement. He sat up and held the back of his head which had hit the floor with a thud when i had pushed him off.

"who are you" I asked while I began to stand, he looked up at me his eyes squinting a little as he looked at me. Getting annoyed when he didn't answer after a minute I began to walk away. He started to shuffle to get up taking a few steps before I said without looking back at him.

"I will call the cops if you take one step closer" I had moved to grab the house phone that was on the counter.

he stopped and looked at me like I was crazy  
" Don't look at me like that,you just fell on me, then you passed out on top of me not to mention I still don't know your name or if you are a killer or something" I looked at him in all seriousness

The stranger began to laugh

" you are very funny young one" he was still laughing a deep silky laugh the gave the me the so-called "young one" goose bumps

"forgive me ,my name is Yami I am not a killer. I don't really know why I am here either I just felt something pull me against my will when I passed that game shop" now known as Yami said with a smile on his face. He is standing away from me he was quite tall including his hair which was spiked as stated before.

"Are you ok young one?" He said looking at me with inquisitive eyes

" My name isn't "young one" its Yugi!" I said a tad irritated with him.

"Ok" Yami nodded

I held out my hand to him "nice to meet you" I said holding my hand out to him.

Taking my hand " same to you, Yugi I have not properly apologize for unexpectedly showing up at this time of night" he said with a small bow

"well you scared the crap out of me when i opened the door because when i looked up i saw three eyes one of them being the eye of Ra on your forehead"

'_that means the millennium puzzle is near'_ Yami thought Yugi was still looking at him waiting for something to happen when Yami asked

" sorry but could i ask something Yugi?" I nodded "sure, what is it?"

"could you take me to the millennium Puzzle" he asked looking over at me with that look of 'oh whats going to happen am I going to win or am I going to go home empty handed'

"uh yeah sure follow me" Yami followed me into the living room where the puzzle was. Yami's eyes grew wide when he saw the millennium puzzle in my hands.

"I can't believe it it's real it is actually real" he looked as though like he was about to cry

"Yugi, sorry-but I have been told about the millennium puzzle since I was a young boy and I just never thought I would get to see it" he moved slowly to the couch and sat down on it. He was looking at the floor still holding his mouth. I walked around and sat next to him

"would you like to hold it?" I swear to Ra I saw for a brief second ears and a tail after I finished saying that he nodded vigorously that moment when we both held the puzzle something happened a yellow glow and then black.

when I woke up it was white a white room with a small bed to the side and a whole bunch of games and toys.

"where am I" I said as I got up from the bed looking around I saw toys from when I was little and a small picture frame it had me mom and dad. _'what is this place'_ I thought walking around and looking at all the toys and games. I noticed a small box it was black and amazingly didn't really stand out in this white room. I walked over to it and opened it

"oh its just my porn wonder how it got here? WAIT where is here" looking around I saw a door on the left wall next to the board games walking over and opening the door to a dark hallway. Across from his room was a stone door with the eye of Ra on it, and vines growing around it tword the other end of the hallway was a third door it was gold and had hieroglyphics all over it along with a giant eye of Ra to.

"Uh Yami?" I yelled letting it echo across the dark hallway

"who is yami?" a deep voice asked looking around quickly I saw another Yami but he was different from the "real" one. He was tan and had blonde bangs pushed back by a gold crown his eyes where a bright red that had a sort of innocence to them even though they looked so dark he was wearing white robes that showed his arms that had gold bands around them. Looking back at his face he had a wide smile on it

" it has been a very long time since i have seen anyone here, I am glad to meet you my name is Atem what is yours" he had a charming and king like aura to him with his smile it only enhanced it

"My name is Yugi" he said looking back at the man in front of him.

* * *

**So i know its a little different than alot of stories but hopefully if people recommend it there will be mobiumshipping haha but atem i want to be in this (pry going to end up with mobiumshipping anyways so sorry i will do the best i can with where i actually want to go with this haha") truthfully i dont know where this is going so sorry. if you need more info or details pm me haha thank you for reading!**


End file.
